Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 142
"The Final Face Off - Part 5", known as "Battle City Closes! in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and forty-second episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' second series anime. It first aired in Japan on January 28, 2003. Featured Duel: Yami Marik vs. Yugi Muto - Part 5 Duel continues from previous episode. Yami Yugi has 700 Life Points remaining and controls "Dark Magician" (2500/2100) and "Dark Magician Girl" in Attack Position and "Ragnarok". Yami Marik has 1 Life Point remaining and controls "The Winged Dragon of Ra" (4899/3399) in Attack Position and "Jam Defender". Turn 15: Marik At this point, Odion arrives and helps the real Marik partly regain control over Yami Marik. Yami Yugi removes from play all monsters in his hand, Deck and Graveyard in order to activate "Ragnarok", which removes from play all of Yami Marik's monsters. Since Yami Marik was fused with "The Winged Dragon of Ra" at the time it was removed from play, a large part of him is also banished, allowing the real Marik to regain control of his body. Marik Surrenders the Duel, banishing Yami Marik once and for all (Marik 1 → 0). Epilogue * As per the ante rule of the Battle City Tournament, Yugi is awarded Marik's rarest card: "The Winged Dragon of Ra". * Marik then shows Yugi the "Secret of the Pharaoh", which has been emblazoned on his back. Yugi recognizes that image as the "Tablet of Lost Memories" from Domino Museum. However, it is not the exact same, although quite similar; both Marik's back and the tablet have the wings at the top, the 3 Egyptian God Cards in the middle and hieroglyphics on both sides of Slifer's carving/tattoo; although in Marik's back there is a tattoo of the Millennium Ankh between the God Cards with only hieroglyphics at the bottom of his back, while the tablet has the Millennium Puzzle in between the images of the God Cards, a few hieroglyphics all around, and the picture of Priest Seto and Pharaoh Atem, along with their favorite monsters, at the bottom instead. * Marik also reassures Yugi that all of Yami Marik's victims have recovered from their Penalty Games ("revived from the Shadow Realm" in the dub) and then gives Yugi the Millennium Rod and the Millennium Ring, informing Yugi that they will both be safer out of his possession. * Suddenly, Seto Kaiba informs everyone that he plans to destroy Alcatraz in 1 hour, but Kaiba Craft 3 is completely devoid of power, and they have no way off the island. Trivia * The darkness surrounding the field seems to be writhing when Odion shows up. * With episode, its revealed what and how many monsters that Yugi has in his deck. ** Therefore, Yugi likely has a Side Deck as well, as neither Feral Imp, Summoned Skull, Berfomet, or Electromagnetic Turtle are among the monsters that help pull Ra into Ragnarok. Changes to the English Dub * When Marik's eye becomes visible on Yami Marik's face, a bright golden glow is added around it, which is used in all subsequent shots. * A scene in which Yami Marik disintegrates after being attacked by "Dark Magician" and "Dark Magician Girl" is removed from the dub. * A few seconds of Yami Marik's eye writhing about in pain before disappearing permanently are removed from the dub. Errors When Marik gives Yami Yugi the Millennium Rod and the Millennium Ring, he has no gold neck rings. As the scene switches over to show the gang and Marik on the dueling ring after Kaiba yells that the victory celebration has gone on long enough, Marik still has no neck rings and also does not have his left arm's ring. As Kaiba continues, saying the tournament is over, Marik's left arm ring has returned, but he only has 2 neck rings instead of 3. After Kaiba says the Duel Tower will explode and the scene shows the dueling ring, Ishizu and Odion are now on it; also, Marik's left arm ring is gone again. The dueling ring also has issues with the locations of the Kaiba brothers, who are seen both on and below the dueling ring, although they are not seen moving off of it after the first time Kaiba steps onto his ring. Seto Kaiba and Mokuba, to his right, step onto the dueling ring for the first time since the duel in order for Kaiba to congratulate Yami Yugi for winning his Battle City tournament. However, after Kaiba yells the victory celebration has gone on long enough, Mokuba is not seen next to his right on the dueling ring. Additionally, after Joey and Tristan freak out about Kaiba's warning that the Duel Tower will explode, Kaiba is next seen standing below the ring instead, and with Mokuba to his right once again. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes